


24

by mdl_ao3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: Earth24に流れ着いたSavitarの話。





	24

《1》

小さなランプがちかちかと光っているのに気がついた。それから、いくつかのモニター。機材のひしめき合う眼前の光景は全く見慣れないものだったけど、見たことのない景色なんて今の僕にはそれほど珍しいものではなかった。  
僕の身代わりになるクォーク・スフィアをようやく手に入れて、あの忌々しい箱の中から飛び出したのはもうどれくらい前になるのか。僕が何者なのか知られないよう、様々なアースを行き来した。スピードスターの時間旅行を嫌うスピードフォースは、他の世界へ移動することにはどうしてか寛容だ。それか、僕があの箱から抜け出したことを知らないだけなのか。  
アース1に戻ると、僕は大抵バリーに見つかり戦う羽目になった。箍を外したバリーは躊躇なく僕の命を奪うために追いかけてくるし、何度か不利な状況に陥りもした。壊れた者同士の戦いは周りへの被害を考慮しない。いつも周りに気ばかり遣ってきたバリーが、隣に無関係の人間がいてもまるで関係ないとばかりに僕に向かって稲妻を放とうとするのは正直想定外だった。  
やつの行き過ぎた攻撃は、時にチームが放った対メタヒューマン用の網であったり、手錠であったりに阻まれ、強制的に連れ戻されたりもしていた。倒すべき敵である僕を捕獲するのじゃなく、バリーを連れ帰るためにそんなものを使っている様子は滑稽だった。流れ込んできた記憶の中で、あのあとバリーはチームフラッシュの面々に酷く叱られ、タイムボルトに閉じこもるんだ。  
指輪にスーツを収納できるナノ技術は僕には専門外で、ソーンのような指輪を作り出すことはできない。代わりにスーツ自身にAIを組み込み、ある程度自立した行動が取れるよう改良した。そして僕の脳と直接リンクすることで基本的な意思の疎通ができるようにもした。  
僕の思い通りに動き、時には助けにもなるスーツは心強い味方だ。けれど所詮、AIとして学習しているに過ぎない。まるで自我を持ったように行動するときもあるけど、科学者の端くれとして求めてはいけない領域だ。僕は独りで、スーツが共にある。ただそれだけのことだ。  
数えきれない時間移動と、違う世界への行き来は、僕の記憶をおかしくさせた。そこにいるバリー・アレンの記憶が流れ込んできて上書きされた記憶は、既に元の形を成していない。本来歩んできた記憶が混ざり、過去の僕が僕でなくなっていく。でもそれは僕が欲しかったものであり、苦しみから逃れるために必要なことだった。  
そうして神としての領域に辿り着いてから、おかしなことが起こり始めた。スピードフォースにアクセスできる体のはずなのに、体の傷の治りがやたらと遅い。バリーなら一瞬で消えるような傷が癒えるのに何日もかかり、行動を阻害する。究極の速さを手に入れた代償なのだろう。それでも普通の人間よりは治るのが早いのだし、痛みは痺れに代わったお陰で苦しむことはなかった。  
僕は着実に望む姿を手に入れつつあったし、何も問題はなかった。  
  
「……がらくた置き場？」  
どの時間のバリーかも分からないが、油断した一瞬を突いてスーツを壊された。力づくで剥ぎ取られそうになったから慌ててブリーチに逃げ込んだ。転がり込んだこの世界が一体どこなのか見当もつかない。  
僕の目は今、片方があまりよく見えない。酷い火傷を負って以来ずっと治らないままだ。スーツを着ているときは視力に補正をかけているから戦いに支障はないけど、今は違う…この見え方は、僕の目そのもので見たものだ。ブレて、ぼやけている。照明もあるのかないのか、薄暗い中に計器の光だけがやたら目に刺さる。  
僕が呼びかければ反応するはずのスーツがここにないということは、壊れたのか、リンクが切れるほど遠くではぐれてしまったのか…とにかく放っておくわけにはいかない。  
起き上がろうとすると、腕に点滴の管が繋がっているのが見えた。誰かが僕をここに運んだんだろうが…。  
「がらくたとは厳しいこと言うなあ、兄ちゃん」  
僕が寝かされていたスペースを囲むように、雑然と積まれた機械がひしめき合っている。がらくたじゃなければ何だろう…倉庫かな。  
部屋の中にいた男は僕を見て…というか、サングラスをしていたから多分見たんだろうという感じだったけど、三時間前までは死にかけてたんだからもう少し寝ときなと笑って言った。  
知っている声のような気がする。気がするというか、心にダイレクトに来る「あの」声だ。この世界がどこなのか知らないけど、ここにもまた「あの人」がいたようだ。幸い、僕のことを知らないふうだし、このまま素知らぬ顔をして退散すればいいだろう。できれば関わりたくない…というか、関わらないほうがいい。  
「僕…なぜ…ここに」  
「オレがいつも世話になってる『宝の山』に倒れてた。人まで捨てられててびびっちまったよ。死んでなくて幸いだ」  
「……僕の、スーツは…」  
あいつ、もしかしてまだそこにいるんじゃ…。宝の山っていうくらいなんだから、貴重なものだと誰かに持ち去られているかもしれない。  
体に力が入っているかどうかも分からない中、起き上がろうとすると男に何考えてんだと止められた。  
「…僕のスーツが……まだ、そこに」  
「スーツって何だそりゃ」  
「その『宝の山』は何処にある」  
あのスーツは僕の分身だ。誰かに使われるわけにもいかないし、分解もごめんだ。ここがどういった世界なのかは知らないけど、技術を盗まれる可能性もある。違う世界の歴史を変えてしまうような事態を招けば、タイムレイスが僕の命を奪いにやってくるかもしれないからだ。  
僕が本気だと分かったようで、男はしょうがねぇなと大きなため息をついて僕の腕に刺さっていた点滴の針を抜いた。  
  
  
  
  
  
車に乗り、揺られること数十分。到着した場所は予想していたものと大きくかけ離れていた。  
宝の山、という表現に引っかかりはあったものの、それなりに価値のある物を置いた場所なんだろうと思っていた。確かにこの男にとっては価値のあるものなのだろうし、そう言いたくなる気持ちも分からなくはない。  
積み上げられた機材や部品の欠けた器具、埃どころか雨ざらしのゴミ処理場だ。セントラルシティがまるまる入るんじゃないかというほど広いその場所で、僕のスーツを目視して探し当てるのは不可能に近い。幸い、AIのリンクが生きていたので呼べばすぐにやつは反応した。だけどあれが立ち歩いているところを誰かの目に晒したくはない。  
今は夜であるらしく屋内とそう変わらない程度に暗い。あいつを見つけて回収するのにも都合はいいけれど、最悪バラバラに壊れている可能性もなくはない。  
「スーツはありそうか？」  
「ここのどこかにはね。居場所を特定できるツールでもあればいいんだけど、こんなに遠く離されるなんて想定外だったから」  
「どうやってここにあるって分かった」  
「ここで繋がってるんだ。反応はあるから、このゴミの山のどこかには」  
こめかみを指でつついて示すと、男はすげえな！ とやや大げさに驚いて見せた。ここにはそういう技術はないのかもしれない。  
「受信してる場所が特定できりゃいいのか？ 信号の種類さえ分かれば何とかできるかもな」  
「……どうやって」  
「ここは宝の山だっつったろ。オレの衛星と繋げりゃいけんじゃね？ えーっと……」  
男はゴミ捨て場をうろうろと歩いていくつかのがらくたを物色すると、手に持っていたライトを僕に持たせ答えが分かってるみたいにするするとコードを繋ぎ合わせ何かを作っていく。骨が折れた傘を広げ、アンテナにするつもりらしい。  
「こいつを兄ちゃんの頭の…脳に近い部分に貼ってくれ」  
「…なにこれ。ガムの包み紙？」  
小さなアルミ片にコードを挟んだものだ。それを2つ受け取り、こめかみに当てる。何処かに貼ってあったらしい頼りない粘着力のダクトテープで固定され、いい気分はしないけれどこれで何か手がかりが掴めるならと我慢した。  
組み合わせた古いカーステレオのつまみを回し、調整すると、繋いだブラウン管テレビに地図が表示された。  
「今の場所がここで、兄ちゃんの脳波を受信してるのが恐らくここだ。つまり、大事なスーツとやらがここにあるか、受信パーツが落ちてるだけか…そりゃあ行ってみないと分かんねぇな」  
「……すごい」  
作業時間は体感で一時間ほどだ。元から準備されたものを組み立てるのでもそれくらいの時間はかかる。それをこんな暗い中で…。  
さすが「彼」だとしか言いようがない。やはりどの世界で生まれようともその天才的なひらめきと頭脳は健在なんだと思い知った。  
はるか昔の忘れたはずの、心の端にこびりついた記憶がちくりと胸を刺す。あれはもう僕じゃない。生まれ変わったのだからあの痛みは感じないはずなのに。  
「それに、『オレの衛星』って…」  
「ままま、それよか大事なモン拾いに行くのが先だろ？」  
男に促されるまま、画面が示した場所へと足を運ぶ。積み上げられた壊れた機械や家具が道を塞でいたから、いっそ能力で吹き飛ばしたい衝動に駆られた。でも今の僕は回復が遅く歩くのがやっとで、その上スーツがないために能力が安定しない。男は息を切らせる僕を何度も振り返り、支えるべきかと手を出しかけては止めていた。  
元々、「彼」は正しい心を持って生きている。遠い昔、かつて僕だったものは何度となく助けられ、信頼し合ったりもした。天才ゆえに行き過ぎた考えを持つこともあったけど、最後には周りからの助けを得ていい人間として生きた。きっとこの男もそうなんだろう。  
バリー・アレンという人間と関わるとろくなことにならない。残念ながら僕もまた、深く関わりを持つ者の行き着く先を保証できない身だ。見ず知らずの行き倒れを介抱する程度には善人であるこの男に訪れる未来が、僕が介入したせいで変化するのは忍びない。スーツの件がなんとかなれば、すぐに離れよう。それが恐らく最良の選択だ。  
「また倒れちまうぞ。ほら」  
伸ばされた手は僕を支えた。振り払うこともできずに目的の場所をただ目指す。こんなにも弱ったのは久しぶりなうえ、寄り掛かることができる存在が隣にいることが奇妙で、この状況が現実なのかどうかも怪しく思えていた。   
弱った体が見せた悪夢であっても、スーツを探し出さなければならないことには変わりない。覚束ない足元は男が意外な力強さで支えてくれるお陰でなんとか転倒を免れていた。僕たちは示した地点までそうして無言で歩いた。

僕の呼びかけに応え、目の前にあるがらくたの山が動く。中から這い出そうとするスーツの手が見えた。僕は駆け寄り、ゴミに埋もれた体を何とか引きずり出すことができた。  
「……動かない」  
幸い、パーツは全部揃っていて見た目は無事だった。だけど指示通りの動作ができず、静かに横たわったままで着ることもできそうにない。  
男は掘り起こすのを手伝ってくれ、途方に暮れている僕を見てこのまま車に運び入れようと提案した。   
「とりあえずオレのラボに運んで、そこで調べりゃいい。どのみちここじゃどうにもなりゃしねえだろ」  
彼のラボとは、僕が介抱されていた場所のことのようだ。今までの様子から察するに、あそこはがらくた置き場じゃなくて、ちぐはぐな部品を繋ぎ合わせた自作の機械が所狭しと並べられていたんだろう。   
「……世話になっても構わない？」  
「なに遠慮してんだ。おら、さっさと運ばねぇと…うおっ！ なんだこりゃ！ めっちゃ軽いな！」   
スーツを持ち上げようと力を入れた男の体は勢い余ってふらついた。これは見た目に反してとても軽い素材でできている。早く走るために研究に研究を重ねて作った合金だ。空気抵抗も最小限になるよう風の逃げ道を調整したフォルムだし、身につけるとまるで自分の体の一部のように滑らかで自然な動きをする。あのバリー・アレンの赤いスーツみたいに破れたりもしない。  
男は僕の代わりにスーツを背中に背負い、元来た道を歩いた。今までに出会った「彼」と少し違うけれど、人に対する優しさや心の綺麗なところは同じだ。  
ほんの少しの間だ。このスーツを直すためにラボを間借りして、終わればすぐに出ていく。必要以上に関わったりしない。  
バリーと同じ過ちを犯したくはないんだ。  
  
  


  
  
  
《2》   
  
「よー、頑張ってるか！ メシ買ってきたぞ」  
突然大きな声がラボに響き、一心不乱に修理していた僕はびっくりしてつい能力を発動してしまいそうになった。  
「…声をかけるときは静かにやってくれ。手元が狂いかねない」  
悪い悪いと言いながら手渡してきたビッグベリーバーガーの袋を受け取る。きっとまた同じことを繰り返すつもりだ…悪いと思っていないと顔に書いてある。彼は常にサングラスをしているから表情は読みにくいけど、行動パターンから大まかな感情は分析できるんだ。これはまあ、昔の仕事の名残だ。   
作業をしていると時間を忘れる。こうして彼がやって来るときは一息入れろという意味なんだろう。最初はお節介だと思っていたものの、定期的に顔を出すのがただの好奇心だけじゃないと悟ってからは親切に甘えることにしたんだ。  
バーガーはよく知っている味だった。どの世界の店でも同じ味だなんて本当に驚きだ。コークを飲んで一息つくと、下がっていた血糖値が戻っていくのが体感できた。消化吸収する速度は衰えてはいないらしい。  
「必要なモンがありゃ、いつでも声かけな。あと、手伝いもな」  
「……ありがとう、ウェルズ」  
彼は、周りの親しい人間は自分のことをサニーと呼ぶと言っていた。僕にもそう呼んでほしそうにしていたけど、僕は彼と親しくなるつもりはない。疎遠であるべきだと考えている。この世界にたまたまやってきて出会ったのが彼だったことが、偶然にしてはあまりにもピンポイントで、自分の運のなさにガッカリしてしまう。  
  
彼のラボの一角を間借りしてスーツの修理を始めたものの、思ったよりダメージを受けていて、すぐに立ち去るという当初の予定を変更せざるを得なくなった。  
科学者としての知的好奇心を隠しもせず、作業の様子を覗きに来ていた彼を、最初こそ突っぱねていたけれど今はもうオープンに見学を許している。とはいえ、もっとずけずけ踏み込んでくると思いきや、距離を保とうとしてくれるのは正直ありがたかった。  
この世界にはない物質の代用品を探すのにも一役買ってくれた。こういったことがしたいと話せば、ここに存在するものの中での代替え案がいくつも出てきて、知識量に圧倒される。正直見かけに騙されて期待していなかったけど、やはり彼はハリソン・ウェルズだと思い知らされた。  
「最近ずっとこもりきりだろ？ たまには息抜きに外に出てみねぇか？」  
「…遠慮する」  
この世界に馴染むつもりもないし、必要以上にここの生活を知りたいとも思わない。ただでさえ修理が長引いて長居しているんだし、一刻も早く完成させたい。  
スピードフォースを使って作業時間を短縮させようとも考えたけど、怪我を直すために普段以上にコントロールが難しいと分かってからその案は却下した。それに、スーツの内部は繊細で、集中力が欠けると悲惨な結果を招きかねないからだ。  
目眩がなかなか治らず、休み休みの作業なことも長引く原因の一つだ。僕のどこかに異常があるとしても、さすがに医学的に調べられるような環境はここにはない。バリーからの攻撃で打ちどころでも悪かったのか…もしそうなら、早めに調べたいところではある。時間軸が書き換わり、僕が生まれる輪は途切れたようだから、もしかしたら僕が最後の「僕」かもしれない…ややこしい話ではあるが、僕が生まれる可能性は既にバリーによって摘み取られている。今はまだ死ぬわけにはいかないんだ…せっかく名前を捨てたのに、結局あいつに殺されるんじゃ意味がない。  
「悪いけど、急いでるんだ…感謝はしてる」  
頭がくらくらする。手からカップが滑り落ち、かしゃんと音がした。やっぱりどこか変だ…脳でないなら、体のどこか。いろんな世界を巡ってきたけど、こんなことは初めてだ。  
「ああほら、ちょっと横になれって！」  
気付けば彼に抱きかかえられていた。ぼんやりと見上げた先に、サングラスの奥で僕を見つめるあの綺麗な青い瞳がある。違うと分かっているのに、混濁した記憶が車椅子に乗ったあの男を否応なく思い出させた。捨てたはずの憧憬も、憎しみも。  
どんなに遠くへ行っても、逃れられないのか。バリー・アレンであることも、世界も何もかも失ったのに。  
  
  
  
知らない部屋のベッドで目覚めた僕は、自分に心底がっかりした。  
どうしてこの世界に来てから何もかもうまく行かなくなってしまったんだ。体も鉛を飲み込んだみたいに重いし息苦しさも感じる。スピードを手にしてからついぞ味わうことのなかった、酷い病気にでもかかったような感覚だ。怪我が治りきってない以外の理由があるのかもしれない。

枕からはこの世界のウェルズがつけている濃いコロンの香りがする。…ここは、彼の部屋なのか。  
そういえばもう随分横になっていなかったし、そもそもベッドの感触は久しぶりだ。  
どこへ行っても宿になんか泊まらなかったけど、今まではこんなにも疲労を感じることもなかった。もしかしてスピードフォースにアクセスできなくなっているのかとも思ったけど、安定しないながらも力を使えないということはなかった。  
とにかくへばっている場合じゃない。あいつはまだいくらも直せていない…僕以外あのスーツの構造を理解してる人間はいないし、いたとしても弄らせるなんて有り得ない。あれは僕の一部と言っても過言じゃないものだ。  
起き上がろうと腕に力を入れたものの、あまり力が入らない…というより、全身が重くて動かせない感覚に近い。  
本当に僕はどうしてしまったんだろう。この世界で目覚めてからというもの、体の調子は悪くなる一方だ。

「こんなことしてる場合じゃないのに…」  
「急いでんのは分かるが、休みナシに働き詰めじゃあぶっ倒れてもしょうがねーよ」  
部屋に入ってきた男は、身を起こそうとする僕を支えてくれ、これでも飲んどきなとカップを手渡した。  
中身はミルクを入れたコーヒーのようで、一口飲んでみるととんでもなく甘かった。  
「……なにこれ、シロップでコーヒー作ったの？」  
「うまいだろ？ 疲れには暖かくて甘いものがいいんだよ」  
確かにおいしいことはおいしい。ジッターズに匹敵するくらいに…でも、とにかく甘すぎた。  
「…限度がある」  
「甘いものキライか？」  
「嫌いって訳じゃないけど…」  
僕があまり腕を動かせないことを悟ったのか、代わりにカップをサイドテーブルに置いてくれた。  
「……あとで飲む」  
「いーんだよ！ それよりこっちが本題だ。これちょっと試してくんねーか？」  
ウェルズはダボついたスラックスのポケットをごそごそ探り、丸い金属の輪を一つ取り出した。  
「試しに作ってみたんだけどな、兄ちゃんちょっと具合悪そうだなと思ってよ。微弱な電気信号が三半規管に作用して目眩を抑える効果がある。まあ、まじない程度のモンだけどよ」  
調子良くなりゃめっけもんだ。そう言うので、馬鹿にするつもりで手首に通してみた。見知らぬ僕を助けてくれた経緯やら、スーツ探しを手伝ってくれた頭脳、その後の親切なんかを踏まえれば、好意的であるのは確かだ。  
手に通したときは大きさに余裕があったそれは、僕の手首の太さに合わせたサイズにフィットするように少し形を変えた。これがもし僕の力を奪うものならとちらりと脳裏を過ぎったが、スピードフォースはまだ存在してる。  
ほどなく、徐々に体が軽く感じるようになり、あの重苦しい感覚が消えていった。  
「……すごい」  
起き上がってみてもふらつかない…いつも通りだ。  
「……助かるよ」  
これで作業の続きができる。早くスーツを直してここを出ないと…。若干の胸の痛みが何なのか分からず、残りのコーヒーを煽って流した。  
「無理するために作ったわけじゃねえぞ。メシ食って、寝て…たまにはオレにも頼れ。その辺のヤツよりはまあまあ分かることもあるだろうしな」  
まあまあどころか、この世界でもウェルズは天才として生を受けていると確信した。  
「そうだね…」  
笑顔を向けるその瞳を直視できず、僕は俯いて作業室へと向かった。  
心がざわつくのを止められない。

それからの作業は今までとは比べ物にならないくらい捗った。  
ウェルズは相変わらず僕を外へ連れ出そうと声をかけてきたけど、とにかく修理を完成させなきゃ息抜きなんて考えられないと断り続けた。それに気を悪くするふうもなく、親切に食事を運んできてくれたり、不足した部品の代替を調達してきてくれた。  
親切な態度は警戒を緩ませ、懐に入り込む手段であるかもしれないという心配は残る。何せ相手はハリソン・ウェルズだ。今まで出会った「彼ら」とは風貌も環境も違うとはいえ、いつまでも僕の正体を隠しきれるものでもないだろう。  
スーツの遠隔操作を確認中、ふらりと様子を伺いに来たらしいウェルズが自立するスーツに驚いて後ずさっているのを見てしまった。  
彼はメタじゃないようだし、そもそもこの世界に能力者がいるのかも知らない。僕は彼の生活を脅かしていると自覚した。  
「…すげーな。直ったのか？」  
「ほぼね」  
何気ない様子で訊いてきたから、僕もそれに乗った。僕が何者か知れば、もうそんなふうには接しないんだろうと思うと、感情を置いてきたはずなのに胸がぎゅっとした。  
僕はもう、人間には戻らない。心は傷が増える一方で、痛みが増すだけだ。そんなもの捨ててしまえばいいと決めてここまで来た。だからこれからもこの道を進むだけだ。他の選択肢は持ちたくない。  
「スーツって言うからには、兄ちゃんが着てたんだろ？ これ見つけたときのオンボロ加減じゃあ死にかけの状態だったのも頷けんな」  
ああ、僕は死にかけだったのか。彼が拾って介抱してくれなければ、もしかしたら命はなかったかもしれない。  
「いろいろ…ありがとう。すごく助かった」  
「気にすんな！ それより、作業が一区切りしたんなら買い物に付き合ってくんねえか？ 帰りにメシ食って戻りゃいい」  
手に持ったメモには、買い物リストらしきものが細かい字でびっしりと書かれてあった。  
「…大量だね」  
「一人じゃ時間かかってしょうがねえんで、頼むわ」  
スーツの微調整はまだだけど、今すぐ出て行こうと思えば可能だ。立ち去らなければと焦ってもいる。けれど、この男からの不思議な引力を振り切ることができなかった。  
「…今回だけだよ」  
これが終わればこの世界を去ろう。世界や時間の概念のない流浪の日々に戻る前に、ほんの少しだけ彼との時間を過ごしたい。  
その願いの意味を考えるのは怖いけれど。

  
《3》 

ウェルズの買い物は予想以上に大変だった。てっきりいくつかの店を回れば済む程度だと思っていたのに、実際は大きなダンボール箱をいくつも車に詰め込み、一旦家に戻っては下ろしてまた出発と、なかなかハードだった。  
「…配送業者にでもなった気分だ」  
「今回はちょっと多いんだよ。怪我が治りきってねえのに手伝わせて悪かったな」  
「重い箱だったね。…中身のこと、訊いていい？」  
なんとなく、彼の風貌からのイメージで見てはいけないものなんじゃないかという気もしていたからだ。するとウェルズは訊いちゃいけねえようなやべえモンじゃないと言って笑い飛ばした。  
「施設の子供に配る本やら遊び道具が入ってる。店から直接送ってくれって頼んだんだけとよ、自分で持ってけって聞かねえんでしょうがなくな」  
あまり詳しく話したがらない様子から、どうやら施設への寄付を進んでしているものの公言はしたくないタイプらしい。恐らく送るのを拒否された経緯も、匿名での寄付ではなく堂々と名乗って感謝されて来いという意図なんだろう。  
「……明日、運ぶのも手伝おうか？」  
ぶっきらぼうな物言いも、照れ隠しなのかもしれない。見知らぬ僕に親切にしてくれたのも、この人の根っからの思い遣りの深さなんだと分かった。  
「誰か一緒にいたほうがいいなら、だけど」  
うーんと唸る姿をについ顔が緩む。それをちらりと横目で見られて、慌てて笑顔を引っ込めた。

記憶している何人かのウェルズは、ソーンも含め側にいると緊張感があった。いい意味でも、悪い意味でも。頭がよく、アドバイスを貰う側で、アース2のハリーにしても歳も離れていたからか友人とはいえ何処か一目置く存在で距離があった。  
この世界のウェルズも同じような年代でどうやら天才だ。なのに何故か隔たりを感じさせない。ありふれているようで、やはり「彼」の遺伝子を持つ者なんだと気付かされる。どこまで踏み込んでいいのか分からなくなる。  
踏み込みたいと思う気持ちがどれほど危ないものか。  
バングルに指を這わせ、自分はこの世界にはいられないものなんだと言い聞かせる。この感情のおかしな起伏も、今だけのものだ。短いドライブを終えたらこのバングルを返して別れを告げる…捨てたと思っていたものがまた育ち始めている予感に怯えた。

次の日、無事に施設へ荷物を届け終え、帰宅する車の窓からぼんやりと外を眺めていた。  
随分レトロな街だ…というより、科学がそれほど進歩してないのか。その割にウェルズの研究は最先端だし、奇妙なズレを感じる。  
「…特許で生活を？」  
まだ開発されていない分野が山のようにありそうなこの世界で、ウェルズは一人、浮いているようにも思える。彼だけが未来に生きているような。  
「まあ、そんなところだ」  
「で、恵まれない人々に寄付」  
「そういう言い方すんな。オレにとっての余剰分がたまたま別んとこに回ってるだけだ」  
嫌味な言い方になってしまった。咎められてから、自分が負の感情を糧に生まれた存在だと思い知った。  
恐らくこの人は、僕のようなねじ曲がった性格の人間を好まないだろう。僕の正体を知らないからこうして隣にいることを許しているだけのことだ。  
嫌われたところで僕はもうここを去るのだし、別れを惜しまなくて済む。この世界のことも、この人自身のことも、これ以上知らなくていい。知れば知るだけ心が重くなっていくような気がするんだ。  
「……怒ったか？」  
「えっ…？」  
何を言われているのか分からず、運転席の彼をまじまじと見た。  
「ちっと言い過ぎた。兄ちゃんの言ったことは間違いじゃねえ。確かにオレは寄付したし、そりゃオレの自己満足で」  
「いや…何言ってるの」  
「なんか不機嫌になっちまったからよ…キツい言い方になっちまったかと」  
「全然、不機嫌でもないし」  
もしかして、気を遣われているのか。僕という存在が生まれてから、神としての信者も含めそんな態度を取られたことは初めてのことだ。

「…僕に、そんな気遣う必要ないよ」  
こんな優しさを向けられるといたたまれなくなる。  
「僕はあなたとは違う…。よくないものだ」  
「なんだそりゃ、」  
「優しくされても、僕には返せない」  
心が揺らいでくるのが止められない。  
「……捨ててきたはずなのに」  
口をついて出てしまった呟きは喧騒にかき消されているといい。もう二度と持つまいと思っていたものを、必要ないと切り捨てたものの正体をはっきりと自覚した。僕は、この世界のハリソン・ウェルズに引かれている。  
戻ったら、すぐにでもここを離れよう…まだその意志があるうちに。こんな感情は持つべきじゃないんだ。

車を降りると、スーツを置いた作業場へと急ぐ。一刻も早く逃げたいと思った。バングルのスイッチを押すと、元の大きさに広がって電源が切れた。それと同時にまた体がズンと重く感じ始める。  
何がそうさせているのか分からず終いだったけど、スーツを着てしまえばスピードフォースも安定してまたブリーチを開けるはずだ。  
「その大層なスーツを着たって、速くは走れねえぞ」  
追いかけてきたウェルズの言葉に立ち止まった。  
「…なに」  
「そいつを外したら、歩くのが精一杯だろ」  
「どういうこと…？ これ、一体何なんだよ」  
僕の症状を知ってるうえに、多分スピードスターだってことも見抜かれてる。彼の前で能力を使ったことなんかないはずなのに。  
僕の言葉には答えず、いいからそいつは外さず持って行きなと笑って言う。  
「自動で調整するようアルゴリズム組んでっから、よそへ行ってもなんとかなるばすだ」  
「何を調整してるんだ…」  
「兄ちゃんには、この世界の周波数は相性が悪かったんだろうな。今まで影響出たことなかったのか？」  
「…周波数を、変換する装置だったのか」  
三半規管に電流を流して目眩を止めるだか言ってた代物は、この世界で弾かれてしまった僕の周波数を調整して馴染ませる効果があるものだったようだ。  
マルチバースの存在も、僕が違う世界から来たことも…全部知ってたのか。  
「アース2のハリソン・ウェルズ…ハリーとはまあまあ話した仲なんだよ。何かと共有してるデータにそのイカしたスーツもあったんで、初めて現物見たときゃあさすがに驚いた」  
宝の山に行ったとき、そんな驚き方をしてるように見えなかった。やっぱりハリソン・ウェルズという人は一筋縄ではいかない。  
「じゃあ…最初から知ってたんだね」  
それを咎めはしない。彼は僕の正体を知っても尚、スーツを直す手助けをしてくれた。僕が動けるように周波数を変換できるバングルも発明してくれた。  
「いずれどこかに行っちまうんだとは思ってたけどよ、なんか目的があるならしょうがねえ。でも今、こんなに急いでんのが何故なのか、今朝と何が変わったのか、そいつが分かんねえんだ」  
オレに嫌気が差しただけか？ そう告げる目が寂しそうなのを見てしまったのを後悔した。  
そうだと、わざと傷つけるためのいつもの口調で言えばいい。そうしたらもう引き止めはしないだろう。

「…あなたといると、胸が苦しい。」  
苦しいのは周波数の相性が悪いからじゃない。あなたを前にすると心がざわついて抑えきれなくなる。もっと側にいたいなんて、今更僕が思っても遅すぎる。心を無くすために、どれだけの苦しみを乗り越えてきたのか…痛みも感じなくなったはずなのに、胸の奥をぎゅっと掴まれたような苦痛に目を伏せた。  
「僕は…ここにいるべきじゃないんだ。どこにも留まらない…時間を永遠に彷徨うだけのものだ」  
僕の願いは達成した。だから、もうどこにも縛られはしないし…いるべきところもない。  
ここを出たって当てもない旅がまた始まるだけだ。追いかけてくるものたちを騙しながら、時には戦いながら生きるだけの存在なんだ。  
所詮、神だなんて名乗っても居場所はどこにもない。全ての時間に僕が存在すると同時に、どこにも存在しない。

ずっと、痛みも苦しみも感じない、しがらみから解き放たれた自由を手に入れたかった。それを手にした今、僕には何もない。  
そのことに気付きたくなくて、スピードスターの始祖として過去への接触を繰り返し、崩れていった時間干渉へのルールを自らで決めていった。神でもないバリー・アレンがしでかしたことが許されるのに、神になった僕が許されないわけがない。  
僕があの世界から拒まれた理由が分からないから、そう考えるしかなかったんだ。

「あんたの居場所、ここだってオレが決めていいか？ どこに行こうと、戻って来んのはここだ」  
「…どうして勝手に」  
「『ただいま』、待ってるぜ」  
サングラスをずらし、ウインクをする姿は新鮮だ。胸の奥にするりと入ってきて、いつの間にか留まってしまった。  
誰かの側にいていいなんて、もう有り得ないと思ってたのに。

外したバングルをもう一度つけ直した。僕にリンクしたスーツが膝をついて背中を開く。  
背後で見つめているだろうウェルズを振り返ることができない。今またあの目を見てしまったら、僕は自分を保てなくなるような気がして怖いんだ。

「…やることが、いくつかある」  
今まで僕が歴史に対してやってきたことへの始末がまだたくさん残ってる。今ここに留まったって、きっとうまく過ごせないだろう。できることを全部終わらせてから戻ったって駄目かもしれないけど、少なくとも今よりはましな生き方ができる。  
だからここを去る。あなたから逃げるんじゃなく、あなたに近づくために。  
「次に出してくれるコーヒーは砂糖ナシにしてよ。あと、ドーナツも欲しい」  
背後でふっと笑う気配がある。

じゃあ、またね。サニー。  
僕が運良く命を落とさず、また今度ここに来ることになったら、きっと彼の思惑通り「ただいま」と言ってしまうんだろう。


End file.
